Para mí todo fue un sueño
by Kuroda.Kumiko.miss
Summary: El obscuro corazón de un joven lo lleva a admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre él mismo...sentimientos vacíos,pérdidos,depresivos...¿tomará el camino más fácil?...¿La muerte?


Bien, comenzaré diciendo que este fic no me resultó nada fácil de escribir y a decir verdad me retaron para que lo hiciera y aquí esta. Como advertencia les digo que es un poco Dark, y si no les gusta mejor no sigan leyendo…o.ou

**Para mí…todo fue un sueño…**

¿Vida? ¿Qué es eso, ¿Qué significa exactamente?...a mi no me lo pregunten…yo no lo sé…Contestaron una vez: la vida es gozo, esplendor, felicidad, gusto y demás, la vida es realidad.

Fríamente contestaré: ¿Eso es vida?...bien…pues yo no la tuve.

Mi vida, si le puedo llamar así, no fue más que otro mundo, un mundo muy diferente a los demás, ¿alguien lo sabía?...no…nadie…nadie lo sabía ni lo imaginaba…por lo menos no de mí. Una persona que se ocultaba bajo una faceta completamente falsa, aparentemente una buena persona, aparentemente todo un líder, aparentemente una persona inteligente, entusiasta y con un gran sentido del humor.

¡Pobres tontos! Los engañé con el cuento del "príncipe felicidad", se creyeron el cuento de mi optimismo y de amor a todo lo que me ha rodeado. ¡Pobres tontos, fácilmente han sido engañados, ninguna de esas personas tuvo la preocupación por saber lo que ocultaba, algo de lo que jamás me dispuse a hablar con nadie, mas que conmigo mismo. ¡Pobres tontos, diminutos…

Por fuera, el orgulloso hombre perfecto que todo lo tenía y lo disfrutaba, por dentro, la persona más perversa que pudo existir sobre la faz de la tierra. Jamás lo imaginaron, nunca pudieron descubrir mi verdadero yo. ¡Qué gusto! Es mejor así, ellos jamás lo hubieran entendido, jamás lo hubieran asimilado…jamás…además gracias a esto no hice sufrir a nadie más.

Mis ganas de estar completamente solo fueron aumentando al caer en la terrible obscuridad, si estuviera solo no lastimaría a nadie ni tampoco nadie me lastimaría a mi. Tengo que tomar valor para dejar de sufrir, es la única opción que tengo…

Hubiera preferido morir mucho antes de existir, pero… ¡Diablos, llegue aquí por simple casualidad, arruine vidas, traje desgracias, peleas, discusiones y muchas otras cosas más. Yo no lo sabía, no tenía idea de esa gran catástrofe ocurrida en el pasado, un pasado oscuro y cruel al mismo tiempo, del cual viví acompañado por toda la vida.

Maldigo aquel radiante día, en el cual supe mi terrible verdad, la maldita verdad que hasta la fecha me consume y que no he podido superar, la verdad que no he podido sacar y con la cual he muerto y me he mantenido atado. Nadie lo imaginaba y ese es ahora mi único consuelo, por lo menos sé que no lastimé a nadie con ello ni mucho menos sentirán lastima por mí.

El ser reservado fue una de mis cualidades más esplendorosas, o al menos eso creí.

Como siempre he dicho, la verdad… de cada quien…de nadie más.

Mi vida, la consideré todo un prodigio, algo que según yo en aquel entonces me llenaba, algo por lo cual luchar, algo por lo cual estar aquí. Figuraciones simplemente, esas fueron falsedades de las cuales me doy cuenta ahora, no me interesa en lo absoluto nada, solo yo y mi eterna soledad.

Es increíble como cambio todo, primero la luz como mi única guía, después la oscuridad como mi única amiga…la dulce oscuridad.

Oscuridad, eso es lo que me llena ahora, mi oscuridad, la de mi corazón, la de los demás…mía…toda mía… ¡Increíble, gracias a esta deje de sentir dolor, perdí mis sentimientos, deje de creer, abandone mi humanidad y me uní a la frialdad, a no tener corazón y mejor aún…¡Ya no siento dolor, ese dolor asfixiante desapareció ¡por fin, ya era hora de que se fuera, ahora…puedo estar en paz solo con mi soledad.

Mi bondad se extinguió, me traicionó y me llevo a la maldad. Que contrariedad… ¿no creen?...bueno…lamentablemente así fue.

Confié en el amor, creí encontrar a la persona con la cual compartiría el resto de mi vida, y la encontré, como un regalo mandado por Dios, pero…dicha persona no pudo contra mi negro corazón, se dio la vuelta y me dijo "adiós". Jamás lo comprendió, nunca pudo ver más allá de mí, no pudo, fallo, le falle y "adiós". Ahora que lo pienso, fue lo mejor, una victima menos de mis "sufrimientos". Pero en el momento me sentí terrible, no lo soporte más, fue la gota que derramo el vaso y me entregue a la oscuridad y a la soledad, infinitamente, por siempre. ¡Gracias! Era la única excusa que necesitaba.

Pensé abandonar este mundo… ¿Por qué no? Tal vez dormido sería mejor, por lo menos dentro de mis sueños podía ver el mundo que tanto deseaba, ahí me sentía feliz, ¿por que no hacerlo? Así evitaría los problemas que después irían surgiendo. Hubo algo que siempre me detuvo, tal vez mi miedo, tal vez todavía quedaba en mí algo de aquella bondad y luz en mi corazón…pero al mismo tiempo…podía escuchar cerca de mi una voz, la cual nunca pude reconocer que me decía: "abraza la obscuridad", "es tuya"…"te pertenece" y con esto..Me rendí y acepte llevarla en mi corazón por siempre.

Triste historia, ahora puedo sentir lastima por mí. ¡Tonto, me deje vencer por algo totalmente imaginario, pero ¿y a quien le importaba? Total, creo que hasta les hice un favor. Por ello, caí en un abismo, del cual no pude salir nunca, esperaba salvarme a mi mismo, o que alguien me salvará; pero ni yo ni nadie pudo, nunca llego. ¡Desaparecí!

Entonces me di cuenta, jamás fui real, fui solamente un holograma que se mantenía encendido por la fé y el valor, cosas que perdí, pero que no me arrepiento de haberlas perdido. Fui una ilusión, una ilusión que se borró repentinamente sin saber por qué.

Ahora…veo todo el mundo, veo como gira, como cambia y vigilo que la historia de mi vida no se vuelva a repetir nunca más. Yo me encargo de proveer ese amor inmenso a las personas para que no caigan en el pecado y error que yo cometí y del cual nunca tuve perdón.

Esto me sirve de alivio, pues hice un pacto conmigo mismo, todo el dolor y sufrimiento existentes del mundo vendrán a mí y yo lo encerraré dentro de mí para que no vuelva a salir de ahí y no afecte a los demás…yo lo guardaré en mi y seré su amigo incondicional. Así cumpliré esa misión y limpiare el mundo de todo lo malo que se crea, de todo el problema imaginario, más que real, que surge en las mentes de cada ser. Con esto...ahora puedo decir: "esto…solo fue un sueño", del cual no pude despertar, pero que me encargaré de despertar a aquellos que se hundan en él y así les otorgaré su completa felicidad, mientras yo…yo…me ahogaré con su maldad y su dolor. Disfrutaré una vez más de la infinita frialdad.

Por que yo…así lo he decidido.

Atte: _Taichi Yagami_

Pues bien, he aquí mi fic, a decir verdad, esto ha sido un gran reto para mi, ya que nunca había escrito este tipo de fic y apenas es el segundo que escribo xX, a lo mejor los ha impactado, pero como dije antes esto fue un reto que me fue impuesto por Zero, amigo de un foro de anime, el cual me reto..pero aquí tiene su respuesta y ojala le guste, o por lo menos lo deje con el ojo cuadrado 00

Utilicé a _Taichi Yagami,_ porque me parece un personaje completo, del cual nunca se esperaría este tipo de situación. Posiblemente algunas fans de Taichi me odien por esto xD. TT lo siento.

Gracias por leer nn y si gustan, saben que pueden dejar un comentario, ya sea reclamando o halagando (según sea el caso xD). Hasta luego y espero ya no escribir fics de este tipo…me resulta difícil escribirlo P, aunque dicen que lo más difícil es aquello que es más apreciado...

Hasta Luego.


End file.
